camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Parker Reese
Parker Reese is a 18-year-old Daughter of Hermes. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Parker Drew Reese was born on January 6 in Cheshire, England. She was born 4 minutes before her identical twin sister, Primrose "Prim" Reese. They were born to Mae Reese and Hermes. Her mother was a pilot for Delta Airlines. One day the plane Mae was piloting failed. She tried to save everyone, but the plane was running out of oxygen and falling out of the sky quickly. No matter how much Mae could try to save everyone, she, the crew, and the passengers were going to die. Six minutes later, the plane crashed and exploded in a field nearby Manhattan, New York. When they heard of this news, Parker and Prim were devastated. They didn't want to do anything and they were named orphans. Parker and Prim were taken to a fancy boaring school. Prim, with ADD and dyslexia, took all advanced classes, was part of the cheerleading squad, was on the debate team, and played many instruments, where Parker wasn't smart, flexible, or musical whatsoever. She was easily the most popular girl in the school, but Parker, with ADHD and dyslexia, fit in with the boys. She often got into trouble frequently by changing the times on the clocks, spray painting the dorms, riding a skateboard down the hall, and starting fights in the hallways. People spread rumors about her a lot, and her only friends were the boys. She was the polar opposite of her twin sister and people often thought that one of them didn't exist and Parker was just trying to make up for the bad things she did as Primrose. She knew that everyone in the school hated her, but she forced herself to not let it get to her. She rarely let this upset her, but when she did, she relatliated with only pranks of revenge. Parker never allowed herself to cry, and she always kept her feelings of loneliness and sadness bottled up inside of her. She was called names, and she recieved many rude threats, but nearly everyone at her boarding school grew a small fear for her, which Parker liked. This only ended in her having no friends, and even her sister was sometimes too irritated with her to stand up for her or support her. One day, when she and her sister were 14 years old, Parker had come up with her biggest prank yet: she was going to set firecrackers the girl's bathroom. The prank went wrong and blew up the school, with Parker and Prim both held responsible for the accident. This sent up a flare to monsters, and a large group of monsters attacked them. Parker took a pipe from the girl's bathroom and attacked the monsters, with Prim using shards from mirrors. Hermes found them and escorted them to Camp Half-Blood, where they were claimed by him. Parker instantly felt at home there, though she still had no friends. She felt determined to make her mark as Camp Half-Blood's biggest prankster, something that she achieved after painting everything in Mr. D's Office hot pink overnight. She is still hated by many at Camp Half-Blood, and many people find her cold and crazy. Parker is said to destroy everything she touches, and nobody trusts her. Even though many people don't believe it, Parker does have a softer side, which she shows to only those who show kindness to her. Many people don't, though, because of her lifestyle as a prankster. Therefore, everyone is mistrusting of her. Parker is always coming up with new schemes and plots, but she is never seen or caught in the act of doing her pranks, another trait that she is famous for. Parker's fatal flaw is her silliness. She is unable to be serious, because she is always cracking jokes, pranking others, and getting into any kind of trouble that she can. While she can be serious sometimes, it is only when she knows when she absolutely has to be, often when it's too late. Otherwise, she's only being jokingly serious. She uses her silliness to cover up almost everything, including the emotions that she has. Parker's silliness is a huge problem, and nobody takes her seriously because of it. Early Life Parker had a horrible life as a child. The only thing she cared about was her twin sister, Prim, who often got on her nerves, but overall, she loved her very much. They traded places a lot when they were little and nobody could notice which twin was which. When they got to school, this added to the list of Parker's pranks. People often thought that she was a boy because she only wore the boys' uniforms and she talked to the boys. She was very inappropriate and childish, leading to her always getting in trouble. She could also be very stubborn if she wanted to, but if she found someting she liked, she was very loyal to it. Parker was often teased because she has a "boy's name," Parker Drew Reese, but she stated that it was a unisex name. She is also known to protest things and have the best pranks. Parker and Prim arrived at Camp Half-Blood safely, where they rule the Hermes Cabin as the counselors. Not many of Parker's half-siblings like her, and they only have the slightest bit of respect for her because of her sister. Parker is hugely antagonized by Apollo's Cabin, as the children of Apollo are Parker's favorite victims. She is constantly wanted dead or alive by them, and nearly everyone at Camp Half-Blood knows this. Parker is always up to something, and it's usually another prank or scheme. Parker usually pranks alone, but sometimes, she enlists the help of others for her pranks. Appearance Parker has red-brown hair and eyes that shift from blue to green to gray. She has perfect skin and a great smile. She is a tomboy and would never wear makeup or pink. Parker speaks in a British accent. Prim is exactly half an inch shorter than Parker, but Prim usually wears tall heels. The only other way you can tell them apart is that Parker is left handed and Prim is right handed, which nobody really notices, unless they're very observant. Parker doesn't really care about what other people think of her, unless it's rude, and she doesn't let those things get to her. Alliances *Primrose Reese (identical twin sister) *Desmond Summers *Jordyn Pallas *Raphael Amour *Charlotte Collins Enemies *Angelique Benson *Most Children of Apollo Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Parker can run very fast. *Parker has a magical bag that can carry everything. *Parker is sometimes called "Prank Master." *Parker uses a sword as her weapon. *Parker and her twin sister often trade places. *Parker can be very stubborn and loyal. *Parker and Prim can share thoughts. *Parker is very quiet and stealthy. *Parker never gives up. *Parker can steal anything without being seen. Gallery SG266.jpg|Parker's iron sword Prim1.jpg|Prim, Parker's twin sister jade_and_nikita_ramsey_twins_jade_ramsey_in_house_of_anubis__D7cAqgb.sized.jpg|Parker at her old school jade_and_nikita_ramsey_twins_jade_ramsey_in_house_of_anubis__1m1qyPu.sized.jpg nikita-ramsey-and-jade-ramsey-20th-100-stars-1ePbED.jpg|Parker (left) and Prim (right) nikita-ramsey-1.jpg Nikita-Ramsey1.jpg hqdefault789.jpg images678.jpeg nikita-ramsey-jjj-book-club.jpg nikita-ramsey-37245.jpg photo789.jpg nikita_ramsey.jpeg jade-ramsey-and-nikita-ramsey-all-evil-1R9dpP.jpg nikita-ramsey-37243.jpg jade-ramsey-and-nikita-ramsey-all-evil-ghOZwg.jpg The-twins-9-jade-and-nikita-ramsey-32124304-324-440.jpg Nikita-and-Jade-jade-and-nikita-ramsey-32124011-500-332.jpg 4623931878_27703662ab_b.jpg tumblr_lh02o7fznH1qa49q3.jpg Jade-ramsey-and-nikita-ramsey-all-evil-g3n1LQ.jpg Nikita Ramsey 12.jpg SteveMadden-Troopa-Cognac_325.jpg|Parker's favorite boots 0100_complete_bluelinus.jpg|Parker's skateboard tumblr_lzinlgw0e91r0yl44o1_500.jpg 1925062_2895882.jpg tumblr_llqcl9UMnR1qjxuhao1_500.png 5812336353_5ce8c7991f_o.jpg Piper12.jpg Piper08.jpg|Parker's "Does it look like I care?" face HOA_WIKI.jpg|Parker's "Why are you telling me this again?" face Piper.jpg Parker's thinking face.jpg|Parker's plotting face tumblr_m00helqFKk1r8jluqo1_500.png tumblr_lzinlgw0e91r0yl44o1_500-1.jpg Piper_Williamson.jpg patricia-williamson-house-of-anubis-patricia-williamson-28948457-599-539.jpg tumblr_mn0gvhP2BG1r0yl44o2_250.gif 146141011_1331654283.gif NikitaRamseyGIF.gif tumblr_meyab75YOF1r9b0fxo1_250.gif 284561_516507045042542_1139642223_n.jpg JeanTwinnySomethings-1.jpg|Parker's flirting face Category:Child of Hermes Category:Demigod Category:Female Category:Eighteen Category:British Category:Greek Category:Silliness Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22 Category:Prankster